Ordinary Talk, Extraordinary Waiter
by kichikoneko
Summary: Luppi/Di-Roy. A disillusioned Prophet named Luppi finds himslef in a restaurant late at night searching for a purpose. In the restaurant he finds a waiter who seems to want nothing more than to help him out of his depression.


A/N: Yo, 'ello lovely readers, this story here was created by a request of my Sis (Vele Urbane, you might have found her on DevArt)! It took a little while to sort out the kinks and wrinkles, but now it's complete! ^_~ Also, just to let you know both my Nee-chan and I adore the Luppy/Di-Roy couple as both crack and serious, but here on FFnet there isn't a category for our precious Di-Roy just yet! (!shocked! like ohmigosh it's awful!). And last but not least RWAR it's my 20th b-day today XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleace and even the base for the idea came from elsewhere, please credit Tite Kubo-sensei and whatever generator my dear Nee-chan used to get the idea.

Warning: Shonen-Ai, nothing serious, in fact they ain't even together in it yet and there's no kissies! O_o Awful! Anyway if you do not like boy/boy, male/male type of love then please do not continue reading this story, thank you (bows politely).

Rating: K+ (let me know if I need to up it)

Genre: Angst/Comfort

Summary: A disillusioned Prophet named Luppi finds himslef in a restaurant late at night searching for a purpose. In the restaurant he finds a waiter who seems to want nothing more than to help him out of his depression.

~ENJOY~

Ordinary Talk, Extraordinary Waiter

The dim lights of the restaurant were mere shadows compared to the ones vaguely lighting the street that Luppi had just come off of. Somehow the dull surroundings and modern cafe chic made him feel as if he were in his heart. Style with dashes of sadness and meaninglessness, that would sum it up perfectly. He took a seat in the darkest corner and gazed around the nearly empty space. The only other people in the entire place seemed to be the staff, one of which was walking casually over to ask what he would like to order while handing him a menu. In the dim the waiter's off-white hair seemed to faintly glow to resemble a ghost, that which made Luppi try to sink away from the man. To Luppi ghosts, goblins, and ghouls were the worst thing in existance and one of the only things that could wrack his nerves so vigorously.

"Could I have some water while I look through this." Luppi tried to say calmly, but noticed his voice had a tremble. In an effort to not look as distraught as he was he gave the waiter a very small smile and hoped it didn't look sad. The waiter nodded and said to take all the time he needed, then disappeared around the dark red and gold colored divider.

The waiter walked into the back where a chef and another waiter were sitting and chatting about why adult had the sound "dolt" in it and if that meant that adults were all dolts. Once they noticed the pale haired man the chef turned to him and smiled a white toothy grin.

"So, Di-Roy, how's the customer?" The blue haired chef asked without moving from his bar-stool like seat at the counter he and his companion were lazing about.

"Said he wants water for now... Looks kinda sad though." Di-Roy frowned while he prepared a glass and began filling it with ice and bottled water.

"That's too bad." The other waiter replied with less interest to the topic and a flick of his hand.

"Yeah, try and chear 'em up if ya want." The Chef said showing slightly more concern than the other while narrowing his blue eyes in warning at the arrogant seeming person.

"Yeah, I was gonna do that." Di-Roy said thoughtfully before turning to the blue haired chef, "You better be prepared when I come back with his order, Grim or the manager'll kill you this time."

The three of them laughed. "You bet." Said the chef waving him off.

As Di-Roy walked back out to give the customer his water he tried thinking of ways to help chear him up a little. But as he expected he couldn't think of any good ideas and felt he had to settle with the age old "What's wrong" talk.

"Here you are." Di-Roy said as he set the glass on a napkin on the small clothed table.

"Thank you." Luppi replied as he breifly looked up from the menu. Di-Roy waited a moment thinking of the best way to ask when Luppi glanced up at him a second time. "What?" He asked quietly.

Di-Roy shifted on his feet as he tried to quickly respond. "I couldn't help but notice you look kinda sad." He felt awkward saying something like that to a complete stranger, but something urged him onward... It was strange not knowing what that something was.

"So you did notice." Luppi said looking down as he folded the menu and set it down beside his water. "I really don't think I should bother anyone with my petty problems."

"It's no bother to me." Di-Roy insisted giving a comforting smile as he slid into the seat across from Luppi, who looked up with tired whisteria purple eyes.

"Really?" Luppi narrowed one eye in suspicion until Di-Roy nodded for reassurance. What could be the harm in dropping his guard this once? "All it is is that I've just found out my entire life up until today was one big, fat lie." Luppi tried to draw back the tears resting on the edges of his eyes, the tearing in his heart surprised him because he'd thought it couldn't possibly hurt any more, but the truth made his heart cry out for hope, because there just had to be something that could save him from his own fate.

"That doesn't sound petty to me." Di-Roy said softly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Well, I guess..." Luppi lowered his head and thought quietly for a moment, gathering his strength and words. "I'm a Prophet, I fortell the future," He looked back up into Di-Roy's surprised eyes, "but I couldn't fortell my own. You see, I just found out today that I was adopted; however, I had been told that I had inherited my ability from my Grandmother on my Father's side... But how can that be possible if I'd been adopted? I had been raised my entire life to hone my ability and I did so with everything I had, but as it turns out it was all just for my Father to use my ability to help his industry flourish! Meaning that he didn't really care about me, just my ability... Even my Mother was in on it, and I'd trusted her the most. The betrayal I felt could never be put into words... The only reason I even found out is because my assistant told me on his deathbed, he said it shouldn't have been kept from me for so long, it was so awful."

Luppi took a deep breath while letting his words linger in the air. "Sadly I have to say that isn't the worst part," He continued, "because when I went to ask my parents if that was the truth, they told me that it was regretful that I ever had to find out! They couldn't even have the decency to keep up some sharad or tell some story as to why someone would say that to me!"

Di-Roy felt sadened by the anger that wafted off of Luppi's words and watched as the young man cupped his face in his hands as tears began to overflow. Betrayal seemed to be abundant no matter where you went, and that disgusted him beyond comparison. Di-Roy himself had also experienced a massive betrayal with his own family, once by his flesh and blood which lead him to be an orphan, then a second time by an adoptive family.

"I upset you." Luppi said after wiping the salty tears off of his face. The suddenness of Luppi's voice snaped Di-Roy out of his thoughts and he shook his head.

"No, I was just thinking that it's not fair for anyone to be rejected or used by the people they depend on and trust the most." Di-Roy spoke softly.

"Something happened to you before, hasn't it?" Luppi said shifting his eyes to the faded design on the wallpaper.

Di-Roy chuckled as he sadly said "yeah. It's a long story."

"I've got time." Luppi muttered.

Later that evening Di-Roy locked the doors of the restaurant and turned to walk home when he noticed a small person with black hair and half-lidded whisteria eyes leaning against a light pole watching him. It was the same sad boy that had sat in the darkest corner for hours, the same one he'd talked to for most of those hours.

"You waited for me?" Di-Roy asked tilting his head slightly to the right as a sign of his bafflement. Luppi merely nodded and waited once again for Di-Roy to approach him. "Why?" Di-Roy finally asked.

"Dunno why." Luppi gazed down at the dirt smeared cement sidewalk, "Guess I just felt I should."

Di-Roy silently studied the strange person before him, searching for clues as to why this person was standing here and waiting so late into the night. Suddenly a light-bulb flashed in his mind, a realization that seemed to make perfect sense.

"After what you said earlier, you don't have anywhere else to go, am I right?" Di-Roy asked. A cleaver smile creeped onto his lips as Luppi looked up with wide eyes, the eyes of someone who'd been caught red handed. "Well then, come with me or you'll be left out here on the street all night with all the weirdo's."

Luppi nodded and a small smile touched the corners of his lips. "Thanks." He muttered as he chased after the one who would soon give him an entirely new purpose for living.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I've only gone over it a couple times so if there's any type-o's please let me know! However I am well aware my punctuation and story layout's suck XD (if you don't think so just ignore my previous statement). Well, I'm off to do birthday-illy things! Ja ne mina-san!


End file.
